


Влюблённый в небо

by Danny_R



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Love/Hate, Multi, Parallax Hal Jordan, Soulmates, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Мир бледнеет, когда пальцы Хэла сжимаются на шее Синестро в последний раз.





	Влюблённый в небо

Хэл Джордан – везунчик. Это общеизвестный факт.

Он принадлежит к удивительной категории людей, которые выигрывают в любые азартные игры, а жизнь ведь тоже своего рода азартная игра, и тут Хэлу нет равных, у него от адреналина разве что пар из ушей не идёт. Он будто не прекращает игру в русскую рулетку с полностью заряженным револьвером, и осечка следует за осечкой.

Про таких говорят, что дуракам везёт, а сами обходят стороной, потому что если где-то прибыло, то где-то убыло. Везения в том числе.

Вот и в том, что касается встречи со своей второй половинкой, ему подфартило ещё как. От серого мира у Хэла остались отрывочные воспоминания, зато он отлично помнит тот момент, когда появились цвета. Он смотрел на небо, и оно стало голубым. Вот просто так – раз и голубое.

Её зовут Кэрол, и она самая противная девчонка из всех, что он встречал. Но небо... Он никогда не забудет цвет неба в тот день. Какая ещё вторая половинка? Он влюблён в бескрайнюю синеву над головой.

Проходит много времени, и всё в его жизни меняется – уходит отец, болеет мать, расширяется Фэррис Эйр, Земля обретает супергероев. Чуть позже к этим самым героям присоединяется и Зелёный фонарь, за маской которого (ничего толком не скрывающей, надо заметить) можно распознать везунчика из Коаст Сити.

Её зовут Кэрол, и она самая прекрасная женщина из тех, что он встречал. И только небо остаётся того же оттенка, что и раньше.

***

Хэл видит перед собой фигуру в зелёном, и всё летит к чертям. Самолёт мотает из стороны в сторону, в наушники орёт диспетчер, а Хэл не может собраться, его голову пронзает дикая боль – стрелки на приборной панели слишком красные, сама панель чернее обычного, а глаза Кэрол на фотографии невыносимо голубые.

Хэл прощается с жизнью, даже не пожалев, что оставил кольцо на земле, он всегда мечтал умереть именно в небе.

Его подхватывает зелёный цвет и тащит вверх.

У незнакомца малиновая кожа, зелёный костюм Фонаря и – господи боже, Хэлу кажется, что он ослеп – пронзительно жёлтые глаза.

Это должно было стать откровением или чем-то в этом роде, но вместо этого Хэл испытывает только отвращение к новым цветам и неприятное, скребущее ощущение в груди, как будто что-то гадкое прогрызает дырку в солнечном сплетении.

Он никогда не слышал, что так бывает, и никогда не задумывался над всей этой ерундой с родственными душами дольше, чем положено молодому, здоровому, успешному у девушек парню. Может быть, дело в том, что раньше люди не особо часто контактировали с инопланетными цивилизациями и в галактических масштабах родственных душ у человека может быть больше, чем одна. Он не знает и не собирается выяснять.

Первые дни Хэл не выходит из дома, не открывает шторы и не включает свет. От ярких цветов постоянно болит голова, а глаза жжёт, как от сварки. Если это такой подарок судьбы, то его можно забрать обратно.

Хэл ничего не спрашивает у Синестро, не хочет знать, потому что это чувство неправильное, отвратительное, оно выжигает всё хорошее в них обоих, однако он не предпринимает попыток уйти из Корпуса или перестать работать вместе с Синестро, потому что чувствует, вместе они почти неуязвимы, им под силу сотворить много добра. Впрочем, по закону равновесия вселенной, зла они могут сотворить ещё больше.

***

О Синестро и его предательстве Хэл очень долго не может никому рассказать, история застревает в горле. Ни Олли, ни Барри, ни братьям. Только спустя пару лет он рассказывает Кэрол и та, сочувствуя, говорит:

– Забавно, ты так боялся, что женщина разобьёт тебе сердце, прыгал из одной постели в другую, а в итоге твоё сердце разбил мужчина.

Кэрол с самого детства была умнее него. И видела его насквозь к тому же. Может быть, именно по этой причине у них ничего не получилось?

Хэл не замечает, когда это начинается, но в какой-то момент яркость цветов притупляется, а зрение подёргивается жёлтым, словно он начал смотреть на мир через очки с цветными линзами.

Это сводит с ума. Даже родное небо теперь становится другого оттенка – чуть зеленоватого, предательски жгуче горят жёлтым глаза женщин, с которыми он проводит ночи. Вездесущая желтизна не даёт забыть, напоминает каждый божий день, как будто Синестро въелся ему глубоко под кожу.

Сон тоже не приносит облегчения – за ним попятам ходят жёлтые кошмары, в которых он совершает ужасные вещи, а чуть позже он начинает творить это наяву. Ему не стыдно и не страшно, он просто хочет избавиться и от желтизны, и от остальных сводящих с ума цветов. Раз и навсегда. Даже ребёнок знает, что должно произойти, чтобы цвета ушли, и Хэл готов понести любое наказание за своё страшное деяние.

***

Мир бледнеет, когда пальцы Хэла сжимаются на шее Синестро в последний раз.

Он так счастлив. Боже, он никогда не был так счастлив.


End file.
